Huntsmen of Legend
by Wolf Pack Alpha 16
Summary: A young man born with extraordinary powers must fight the forces of darkness that threaten himself, the world, and the people he cares about. Will he be able to defeat these dark forces or will he fall to darkness find out as he forges his own great Legend the Legend of Raiden.
1. Chapter 1

Reboot!

Volume 1 Chapter 1.

A young man sat on a Airship heading to Beacon. He's sixteen years, six foot two with short black hair with two blue vertical streaks on the left side, electric blue eyes, and dark chocolate skin. He wore a black t-shirt under a white sleeveless hoodie with a black wolf crest on the front, black leather vest with a blue thunder bird on the back, black forearm length fingerless gloves with metal studs on the knuckles, black cargo pants, white and black legs guards, and silver and black combat sneakers. His weapons are a black handled blue blade katana on his left hip and two long chains one on each arm. His name Leon James Takanawa but he went by his nick name Raiden. The Airship landed and the students started to leave. He left as well passing by a blonde guy was throwing up in a trash can. He went to Ozpin's office to speak with him. He played Angry Grimm as he waited for the speech to end. A little while later Ozpin and Glenda stepped out of the elevator and he smiled at them.

" hello Mr takanawa, what brings you to my office? Ozpin said sitting behind his desk.

" well headmaster I'm wondering why am I hear he said.

" what do you mean?

" well you know I'm different from everyone else and I kinda feel out of place here he said.

" Leon yes you are different, you are probably the most unique person on the planet, the reason you are here is to become a hero to help people right?

" right I didn't spend the last decade training for nothing he said.

" also this would be a great opportunity to make some friends Glynda said.

" well I'll try he said hopping out the window.

" I hope that doesn't become a habit of his, Ozpin said sipping his coffee.

Later on in the ballroom...

Raiden placed his sleeping bag away from the other students and crawled inside. He closed his eyes letting darkness consume him. Until someone stepped on his head because his stupid ass got a sleeping bag that blended with the floor. He got up quickly ready break someone's jaw. His anger faded away when he saw a small girl with silver eyes in front of him.

" I..I'm sorry it was an accident she said.

" no it's fine accidents happen he said.

" I'm ruby she said.

" Leon or you can call me by my nickname Raiden he said.

" ok Raiden she said.

" hey Ruby who's your friend a blonde girl said walking up to them.

" oh Yang this my friend Raiden Ruby said

" hi I'm Ruby's older sister she said.

" nice to meet you Yang he said.

" oh a boy with manners he looks like a keeper lil sis Yang.

" Yang! Ruby said blushing.

Then the same blonde guy from earlier walked by wearing a blue onesie.

" oh my god Yang said face palming.

Ruby covers her mouth trying not to laugh.

" what kind of fresh hell is that Raiden said.

" oh hey guys Jaune said.

" he..hi Jaune Ruby said laughing.

" dude what is that! Yang said.

" oh this is my pumpkin Pete's onesie, what do you guys think? Jaune said.

Raiden growled loudly tackling Jaune and shredding his onesie.

" please no I'm not ready for this Jaune said.

" there Raiden said getting off June.

Raiden had turned the onesie into a pair of shorts.

" he used his teeth Jaune said getting up.

" excuse me but can you please be quiet! Weiss said.

" oh sorry Weiss Ruby said.

" I should have know you would be causing trouble Weiss said.

" why do you have such a problem with my sister! Yang said her eyes turning red.

" should we stop them? Jaune said.

" nope this should be good Raiden said.

" I don't want to be rude but people are trying to sleep a beautiful girl wearing a black yukata

Raiden stared at her thinking she was the cutest girl he had ever seen.

" oh sorry well go right to bed Ruby said.

" good night guys jaune said.

They went their separate ways going to sleep.

The next morning...

The first year students were at the edge of the cliff getting launched one by one into the Emerald forest. Raiden landed hard cracking the ground under his feet he drew his sword and started running north. He saw a girl killing an Ursa with her tactical Longsword. She has long brown hair and eyes with fair skin and a x snapped scar on her right cheek. She wore a long sleeve shirt, brown leather breast plate, grey wrist launchers, black archery gloves, black pants, black boots and brown leather graves. She had a collapsible bow on her left hip and a quiver on her right hip.

" oh hello she said.

" hi you missed one he said.

" huh? She said as a Beowulf lunged at her.

He dropped kicked the Grimm into a tree snapping it's neck.

" nice she said sheathing her sword on her back.

" thanks name's Raiden he said.

" Alexis she said holding out her hand.

He shook her hand with a smile.

" partners they said in unison.

"come on let's go find us that relic she said.

he grins following her.

They jogged for a while until he felt he was being watched. He stopped dead in his tracks and raised his left arm at a tree without looking. A blue bolt of lightning with a black hue shot out his hand hitting the tree splitting it in two. A boy fell from the top of the tree hitting the ground with a loud thud. The boy has dark skin, black dreadlocks, and bear ears. He wore a grey mask (death's mask from darksiders ) with black lenses, green camouflage shirt and tactical vest, right shoulder pad, grey camouflage pants, gauntlet, and greaves. His weapons are a Mk-14 rifle with a scope and fore grip on his back, a double bladed glaive on his right hip, and three twelve inch metal claws that came from his gauntlet's.

"ugh what the hell is wrong with you!? The boy said.

" my bad I thought you were a Grimm Raiden said holding out his hand.

The boy slapped his hand away getting up on his own.

" what's your name, do you have a partner? Alexis said.

" Eric and no I don't have one yet he said.

" oh...wanna tag along with us till you find one? Raiden said.

" sure whatever Eric said.

the trio found the ruins and saw only one boy there.

he has the same fair complexion as Alexis with long spiky black hair. he wore a black cowboy hat with a purple playing card on it, an open purple trench coat, black shirt, black eye patch on left eye, black pants, purple ankle guards, armor on his left arm and shoulder, and black boots. His weapons are dual .44 black magnums on each hip, purple sword on his back ( Raze-lighter from Destiny), and a lever action shot gun also on his back.

" oh hi... wait Eric! the boy said.

" Zach! what are you doing here Eric said hugging his friend.

" well i got bored so I decided to go to school Zach said.

Alexis and Raiden were looking at chest pieces.

" which one are you gonna pick? she said.

" this one he said picking up the black pawn.

" why the pawn?

" well as hunters we are pawns if you think about it, fighting Grimm and injustice till we die ... even pawns must be sacrificed to achieve victory he said.

" holy sh*t that got dark she said.

suddenly a large roar grabbed their attention as a wood and stone golem smashed through the tree line running at them.

"oh crap run Zach said.

the hunters ran back into the forest trying to evade the monster. the golem swung it's arm hitting Raiden hard enough sending him through a tree. Zach drew his guns opening fire on the golem. the golem raised it's arms protecting it's face. Alexis fired an explosive arrow blowing off it's right arm. Eric ran at it cutting off it's left leg with his glaive. the golem grabbed him throwing him into Zach. it got back up regrowing it's limbs as flying kicked it in the back making it fall on his face. with a obsidian covered fist he punched it's body destroying it. when the dust cleared a Geist hurriedly flew away. Eric lined up the shot and pulled the trigger on his rifle and a bullet struck it's back. the Grimm fell on the ground crawling away. Zach pressed his boot on it's mask and crushed it under his heel.

" maybe we'll make a great team after all Alexis said.

Later on...

' last but not least Raiden takanawa, Alexis stone, Zach salander, and Eric Rhodes the four of you collected the black pawn piece, from now on the four of you will be know as team RAZR ( RAZOR ) Ozpin said.

they laughed and cheered as the audience applauded them.

chapter 1. end.


	2. Chapter 2

volume 1. chapter 2.

a few weeks later...

Things were fine at Beacon the classes were interesting excepts Professor port's class that man made even killing Grimm boring. but that wasn't the only thing Zach had gotten into a "fight" with Cardin for bulling a Faunus girl with bunny ears. he was now sitting in front of Ozpin.

" a broken nose, busted lip, black eye, and a fractured wrist, you did quite the Damage Mr salander Ozpin said.

" well assholes like Cardin deserves that Zach said.

" language"

" sorry but headmaster he's picking on her because she's a Faunus, it's racist motherfu**ers like him is the reason why White Fang is they way they are.

" trust me I know but you can't solve ever problem you come across with your fists, I commend you for standing up for your friends but fighting is not allowed unless it's training.

" so what's my punishment forty lashes across my back.

" no nothing so cruel, a week of community service would be fine, your free to go and do please try to stay out of trouble .

" no promises Zach said with a grin leaving.

Zach made it halfway to his dorm when he was hit in the back of the head and fell out. he woke up a little while latter he woke up tied to a chair and had a bag over his head.

" I swear to the gods Cardin once I get free I'm going to kill you and your team.

the bag was removed and he was face to face with Coco leader of team CFVY.

" un hi he said.

" hey kid I just want to talk she said.

" ok shoot.

" why did you help Velvet?

" because she's my friend.

" and...

" and because I have a huge crush on her.

" oh so you want to date her?

" yes but only if she wants to.

" Velvet she said as the bunny girl came out the closet blushing.

" Vel I...um.

" Zach would you mind taking me out on a date? she said.

" I'd love too he smiling.

Coco untied him and just as he was about to leave she grabbed his shoulder. " if you break her heart i'm not the only on who'll be gunning for you she said.

" o..ok he said running to his dorm.

the next day...

teams RWBY and RAZR had a group study session in the library to prepare for an up coming test professor Peach was having. as they were leaving Raiden saw someone leave their book.

" Ninjas of love huh he said picking it up.

he sat down and started reading.

one hour later...

Raiden finished the whole book his face red with steam coming from the top of his head. he got up and left heading to his dorm. he needed a cold shower. he turned a corner and almost walked into Blake.

" oh hey Blake.

she didn't say a word only starred at the book in his hands.

" is this yours? he said handing it to her

she quickly snatched the book from him.

" thy... thank you she said.

" anytime I didn't know you were the type to read porn.

" it's not porn it's art.

" Blake it's hardcore porn without the pictures.

" shh keep your voice down.

" sure thing kitten.

Her eyes went wide and she threw him against the wall pining him with her elbow against his throat

" how did you find out?!

" well for one you smell.

" excuse me!?

" wait I mean is I have an amazing sense of smell and your scent is feline like he said.

she took a step back calming down a bit.

" can I bribe you with something to buy your silence?

" yeah sure.

" ok what do you want?

" a kiss.

" on the cheek?

"nope on the lips

"ugh fine she said leaning in.

Blake gently pressed her lips to his. he deepens the kiss wrapping her arms around her waist. she gasps feeling his tongue slide into her mouth. she closes her eyes gripping his hoodie. he pulls back letting a string of saliva connect them.

" well I'm satisfied he said leaving Blake flustered with a small grin.

volume 1. chapter 2 end.


	3. Chapter 3

volume 1. chapter 3.

two days later in Forever fall...

Teams RWBY, JNPR, RAZR, and CRDL were collecting special tree sap for Professor Peach.

" so why are we collecting so much sap Zach said.

" beats me, but this stuff is pretty good Alexis said.

" hey where's Eric Raiden said.

" I think he went to go pee she said.

Eric was actually surround by Ursai. his claws extended as he killed most of them. the last one pinned him down and chomped on his left arm. he killed the Grimm and got up as his gauntlet started to sparking. he threw the gauntlet off and ran in the other direction.

" run! everyone run! Eric said.

" dude what's up Raiden said.

" shut up and run! Eric said.

everyone ran following Eric as an explosion blew everyone off their feet as the forest caught on fire.

" Weiss! Raiden said as she nodded and stuck her sword in the ground summing a wall of ice putting some of the flames out.

Raiden blasted a continuous beam of ice from his hands putting out the rest of the flames. all eyes were on Eric as they wondered what the hell he did he do.

" what in the world did you do?! Glynda said a vein throbbing on her forehead.

" uh I can explain Eric said.

later on at Beacon...

Eric had a new gauntlet fighting off training droids. as he finished Yang walked in the training room.

" what do you want he said coldly.

" I want to ask a question she said.

" go ahead.

" why did you have a live bomb in your gauntlet?

" why do you care?

" I care because you are putting the students here, your teammates, and my team and sister in danger, you may not care about others but I do.

" first off I do care about others and second the reason I had a suicide button on my gauntlet is because if I'm seriously hurt i'll die in a flash of light then getting eaten alive by Grimm he said.

" oh I guess that makes sense.

" it's only used in a dire situation but it's not like I can't fight my way out any situation.

" oh really she said hands on her hip.

" yes...why you think you can beat me?

she smirked cracking her knuckles stepping into the ring.

" how about we make things interesting she said.

" how so he said.

" loser becomes the winners slave for a month.

" deal he said drawing his Glaive.

they stared at each other waiting for the other to make a move. he rushed at her swinging his Glaive. she dodged his attack throwing a punch. he dodges kicking her in the stomach. she grabbed his legs throwing him across the floor. he rolled out the way as her fist struck the ground where his head was. he kicked her in the face making her stumble back. she fired a blast at him knocking the Glaive out his hands. she then punched him in the gut and kneed him in the face. he then grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder onto the floor. she looked at his hand eyes wide, he had tore part of her hair off.

" oops he said as she got up eyes red.

she punched him hard breaking his mask and sending him flying across the room and into the wall. he groaned blood dripping from his nose. he dropped from the wall as a green glow covered him. he activated a berserker sembalance witch made him completely invulnerable for a limited time. he growls rushing at her, they traded blows holding nothing back. they decided to end it and punched each other as hard as they could shacking the entire room. they stayed connected until Eric's body went limp and he passed out.

" victory she said her eyes tuning normal.

a little while later...

Eric woke up his body sore and his head on something soft. he looked up and saw Yang smiling at him, he realized that he had his head on her lap like a pillow.

" heh I won teddy bear she said.

" d...don't call me that he said.

" why not your as cute as a teddy bear she teased leaning forward giving him a peek at her breasts.

he quickly hopped up to his feet wiping the blood away from his nose making her giggle.

" you won so what do you want?

" let's see I want you to cook for me and give me foot rubs.

" sounds like you want a boyfriend.

" well is that a bad thing plus it would be unbearable to spend time by myself.

" heh sure why not you're quite the punny girl.

she gripped his shirt tightly and smashed her lips to his. he gasped eyes wide as he stuck her tongue down his throat. a few minutes later they separated needing air.

" what was that for he said.

" you didn't cringe at my pun and you made one yourself she said blushing.

" so if I laugh at more of your puns do I get more kisses?

" maybe she said with a smile.

two days later...

Team RAZR went into Vale to do some shopping but the entire time Alexis seemed distracted.

" I'm telling you that new spruse willis film that's coming out will be awesome Zach said.

" I hope it's good his last couple of films were kinda meh Raiden said.

" it might be good what do you think Alexis Eric said.

" huh oh uh...I don't know to be honest she said.

" you ok you seem upset Raiden said.

" i'm ok I just wanted to see my boyfriend she said.

" oh who is he? Zach said.

" that would be me a blond monkey Faunus said.

" SUN! she said jumping in his arms kissing him.

' i'll see you guys later ok she said.

later on back at Beacon...

Raiden, Zach, and Eric heard Weiss and Blake arguing for a while.

" they are loud and it's starting to piss me off Eric said.

" so should we stop them Zach said.

" nah they'll figure it out Raiden said.

' Blake wait! Ruby said as Blake ran away.

Raiden ran out his room and found Blake in the court yard. she was crying and wasn't wearing her bow.

" Blake he said catching her attention.

she hugged him sobbing into his chest. he rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

" please...take me away from here please she said.

" ok I know a place he said.

he took her to Alexis" and Suns apartment back in vale. Blake slept in the guest room and Raiden slept in the pullout bed in the living room. he had his eyes closed for a moment until he felt something crawl next to him. he opened his eyes and say Blake.

" what's wrong he said.

" the walls are paper thin and they are trying to make a baby she said blushing.

" oh my he said snickering.

" can I sleep with you?

" sure he said.

" oh try anything and I will cut your dick off.

' I swear he said.

Blake woke up felling refreshed and warm. she blushed feeling warm breath tickling the back of her neck. she then noticed his arms wrapped around her. his chest was pressed against her back,she felt his heart beating. her eyes closed enjoying his body heat. she gasped as something poked her inner thigh.

SMACK!

" oh Blake what the hell!?

' Pervert! she huffed heading to the bathroom.

" aw carp he said looking at his morning wood.

later at the docks.

" this is not a proper stake out where are the coffee and doughnuts Raiden said.

" do we look like cops? Alexis said.

" no but we'd look cool in the uniforms he said.

" did I miss anything Sun said holding apples.

" no everything is just sitting there now Blake said.

" cool I stole you guys some food Sun said.

" honey Alexis said.

" what I thought you were hungry he said,

" I appreciate the thought but please don't steal things he said.

" alrigth he said as a bullhead VTOL flew over them and landed near the shipping containers.

they saw members of the white fang loading dust under the super vision of Roman torchwich.

they ambushed the White fang and an epic brawl broke out. they were winning as reinforcements and Ruby and her friend arrived. Raiden was hit by an unknown individuals wearing silver exoskeleton armor. there were eight of them humans and faunus, the leader wore green stripes on his armor and had alligator tail.

" Leon james takanawa by order of Lord Argus you are to come with us Knox said.

' not gonna happen he said.

" take him Knox said as they drew swords off their backs.

they attacked pushing him back from his friends. they were fast and strong overwheliming him. he was kicked through a container covered in slashes. his body was not healing due to the damaged done. he got up with a grin and got his second wind. he beat ever single one of them with a sadistic grin on his face. he defeated them all and passed out.

hours later...

he woke up in his bed covered in bandages. he looked up and saw Blake smiling at him.

" hey how do you feel? she said.

" stiff but other than that i'm good he said.

" good I was worried she said.

" aww you were worried about little old me?

" of course I was worried you idiot I care about you she said.

" heh you sound like you like me.

" maybe I do she said.

" r...really...what if I said that i'd liked you since the day we meet.

she held his cheek and lightly kisses him blushing. they smiled at each other their foreheads touching.

" awesome he said.

" oh hush you big dummy she said.

unknown location...

knox bowed in front of a figure sitting on a throne. the figure wore a full body silver and black armor with red lenses. the figure was a Coyote Faunus with a long tail.

" my lord forgive me I've failed.

" that's alright but did you collect combat data? Argus said.

" yes my lord he is a skilled fighter and is a master with a sword Knox said.

" that's all for now commander Knox he said.

Knox nodded and left. Argus made a fist as purple and black aura covered it.

" get stronger little wolf I'm coming for you.

volume 1. end.


	4. Chapter 4

Volume 2 chapter 1.

Team RAZR were busy doing research on the guys who attacked their leader. They had a large chalk board filled with information.

" I'm back Raiden said caring a large bag of snacks.

" yoink! Alexis said taking the bag from him.

" how's the progress?

" quite good Zach said munching on a cookie.

" check this out apparently the guys who attacked you are part of a group called Hyperion Eric said.

" they sound familiar Raiden said.

" not surprising history says they were a elitist group that appeared a century ago she said.

" they thought they were above us commoners, when the great war started they stole billions from all sides Eric said.

" and now they're hunting me Raiden said.

" there are two possibilities they want you dead or they want your powers Zach said.

" I'm going with powers after seeing the things you can do Eric said.

" well we won't let that happen you're too important to us she said.

" hehe thanks lexis Raiden said.

Later on...

Raiden sat on the roof getting some fresh air.

" I knew you would be up here Blake said.

" Oh I just came up here to clear my head he said.

" wanna talk? she said.

" ok sure but you start he said.

" hmm remember when I was born into the white fang? she said.

" oh yeah I remember you grew up in menergire.

" right but I didn't tell you that my dad was the former leader of the white fang.

" wait the leader that stepped down five years ago?

" the same one ok tell me about yourself.

" ok I discovered my powers when I was six.

" wow that young?

" yeah I blew up the oven back home.

" how? She said with a giggle.

" I don't know it just happened.

" I bet your parents were pretty mad.

" nah my foster mom was more surprised than man.

" oh...I didn't know you were adopted I'm sorry.

" it's fine even if we are not blood she's still my mom.

" right do you have any siblings?

" yes I have a little sister and a older brother who are related to me by blood.

" ok last thing were did you get the nickname Raiden from?

" oh my Dick of an older brother gave it to me when the oven blew up after a bolt of lightning hit it.

" oh because Raiden means thunder god.

" bingo.

" ready to head back inside?

" nah let's stay out a little longer.

The next day...

Raiden was sparing with Pyrrha to prepare for his plan to flush out Hyperion. She ducked under a round house kick and sweeped his legs. He landed on his back and blew her away with a shockwave. He hopped up to his feet and rushed at her. She switched her spear to rifle mode and started shooting at him. He deflected the bullets away with his sword and shoulder charged right into her shield. He knocked her on her butt with his sword at her neck. She looked up and saw him offer his hand to her. She took it and pulled her back on her feet.

" you ok pyrrha?

" I'm fine why do you ask?

" you seem distracted.

" thinking about a certain blonde?

" I admit i am Jaune is very dear to me but he's not interested in me.

" yeah he's super dense he said.

" true but he's so sweet and kind.

" trust me I'll talk to him be patient he'll come around.

Later on...

Raiden was walking to his dorm. He walked past the three Haven students but stopped feeling something strange from the black haired girl. He narrowed his eyes and saw a red outline around her she was not a friendly. He reached his dorm, went inside, and saw Eric about to break a guitar over Jaune's head.

" what the hell is going on! He said.

" uh oh I was about to knock some sense into Blondie Eric said.

" why!?

" you know damn well why Eric said.

" ok intervention time Alexis said closing her book.

They all sat in a circle with Jaune.

" first off Jaune you're an idiot Zach said.

" that's not very nice, I mean I know I'm not the brightest star in the sky.

" he's not talking about book smarts he means you're very dense.

" Jaune Weiss isn't attracted to you, it's not you're not attractive you just not her type Raiden said.

" I know just can't help my feelings.

" maybe you should pay attention to someone close to you Zach said leaning close to him.

" Zach... you like me? Jaune said blushing.

" well I prefer girls I won't deny that you are cute but I would rather experiment with Raiden Zach said.

" aww I'm flattered Raiden said.

" jaune who else are you close with Alexis said.

" well I'm pretty close to Pyrrha Jaune said.

" and how do you feel about her Eric said.

" well she's special, she trains me, she helps me with my studies, she always has the brightest smile every time she sees me... she likes me doesn't she?

" **YES!** they shout at him.

" oh ... uh i'll go talk to her right away Jaune said leaving.

" that wet noodle better not screw things up Zach said.

" I'm more worried about what she'll do to the boy I mean have you seen the way she looks at him she wants that Jaune booty Alexis said.

" hopefully she'll make a man out of that boy Eric said.

" they'll be ok Raiden said.

Volume 2 chapter 1 end.


	5. Chapter 5

Volume 2 chapter 2.

The next day...

Team RAZR skipped all of their classes and headed into vale. Raiden walked alone waiting to be ambushed. He felt something hit his neck and quickly pulled it out. It was a tranquilizer dart that dulled his senses and made his vision blurry. Suddenly a black van drove up next to him and a bunch of Hyperion grunts in simple white and black combat armor hopped out the van and started beating on him with batons. They grabbed him and threw him in the back of the van and drove away heading down town. The rest of team RAZR was in a silver parked car with Zach in the driver seat.

" ok they've got him, follow but be subtle Eric said.

" got it Zach said.

" wait do you even have a drivers license? Alexis said.

" nope Zach said speeding off.

The van drove into an old abandoned slaughter house. Raiden was dragged out the van and bound to a chair. He woke up and saw a woman with black hair, tan skin red eyes, with a tiger tail wearing black and orange armor. She also has gold claws on her finger tips and feet,

" ugh my head he said.

" well hello Leon she said.

" hi um...

" you can call me Shieva she said.

" alright Shieva what do you want? He said.

" blood she said clawing his throat out.

Blood sprayed from his neck as the chair tipped over falling on his right side. shieva pulled out a syringe and took a sample of blood. Suddenly Zach's car smashed through the wall into and into the black van. Guns were aimed at the car as the grunts moved in closer.

" you are never ever driving again! Eric shouted jumping out the trunk firing his rifle.

Zach kicked the drivers door sending it flying at two Hyperion guards. Alexis got out the car firing arrow heads from her gauntlet's. Shiva crept back as the rest of them moved in. her back hit a fully healed and pissed off Raiden. He grabbed her and body slammed her stunning her. Next they tied all twelve of the up and stated asking questions.

" alright I want answers, names, and locations Raiden said.

Silence...

" ugh Zach he said.

Zach drew his magnum aiming it at the male grunts crotch. He pulled trigger and nothing happened making the man flinch. He did it two more time just to screw with the guy.

" wait wait it'll talk the man said.

" good that's enough Alexis said.

" wait just one more time Zach pulling the trigger but this time the gun went off firing an explosive round blowing the man's penis off.

" Aaaahhh you shot my Dick off! The man said.

" dude what the fu*king hell you don't shoot a guy in the Dick enemy or not Eric said.

Suddenly containers filled with tear gas was thrown into the windows filling the room. Raiden protected his team from the gas sealing them in a green neon bubble. When the gas cleared the Hyperion members were gone.

" what the hell are they goddamn ninjas Alexis said as the bubble faded away.

" I don't smell them either Eric said.

" back to square one I guess Zach said.

" ugh let's head back I'm getting a headache Raiden said.

A few days later...

Everyone left Ms. Goodwitch's class and went on with the rest of their day. Raiden then saw Blake and she looked awful.

" Blake are you alright?

" yes I'm fine.

He crossed his arms giving her look.

" Leon...(sigh) look I have to many things to do and I can't slowdown right now.

" yeah no he said picking her up holding her over his shoulder.

" Ln...Leon put me down! She said face bright red.

" no can do kitty he said taking her to her room.

He opened the door and sat her down on her bed. He then flicked her forehead leaving a red mark.

" ow! What was that for?

" because you're being dumb, look at yourself you're exhausted.

" I already told you I'm fine!

" you're not! He yelled.

She was surprised he never raised his voice at her before.

he sat next to her rubbing his head.

" Blake I know you are trying to make a change but you can't do it all by yourself.

" I know you're right I just want to help others.

" and that's very thoughtful just slow down and take a break from time to time and rest.

She nods hearing him. He holds her hand giving it a firm squeeze. She smiles kissing his cheek, he kisses her neck making her giggle.

" get some rest ok I'll check up on you later he said tucking her under her blanket.

" ok she said with a yawn slowly falling asleep.

He kissed her forehead and headed to his room.

" love... you she said in her sleep.

He smiles warmly closing the door.

Volume 2 chapter 2 end.


	6. Chapter 6

Volume 2 chapter 3.

The evening of the dance...

Alexis, Raiden, and Eric were dressed up in suits and ties heading to the dance. Zach stayed at the dorm because Velvet was out on a mission with her team. But he would be fine he has lotion, a tissue box, and a scroll unrestricted internet access. The trio arrived and saw the other students mingling.

" Weiss and Yang did an excellent job Alexis said.

" yeah it's quite nice Eric said.

Raiden didn't say anything he was gawking at Blake she looked so beautiful.

" careful Rai you're drooling Yang said.

" sh..shut up he said.

" you look handsome Blake said.

" hehe thanks.

" You look stunning Eric said.

" thanks Yang said blushing.

" shall we dance love? Sun said wrapping his arm around her.

" yes love Alexis said.

The night was filled with love and passion. Confessions were made and innocence was lost.

Two days later...

Team RAZR was walking to their Bullhead about to leave for their mission suddenly a ship about the size of a giant nevermore flew over Beacon heading towards the city.

" take us to the city Raiden said to the pilot as the Bullhead lifted of the ground.

There was a large boom and a large cloud of smoke was rising in the air. As they got closer they saw four figures one of them was Shieva was standings in front of a burning building. Raiden blasted the building with an ice ball putting out the flames. They hopped out the Bullhead weapons drawn. One of the figures was a man in black and grey armor with a long sword in his right hand and shield on his left arm. The second figure was a seven foot two inch man in all black armor with a gravity dust infused hammer on his back. The third figure was a man in black and green armor with kukiri knife and a automatic cross bow on his back.

" tiger bitch Eric said.

" hey Shiva who's your friends? Alexis said.

" I am Lancelot the big guy is Grizzly and the one with the crossbow is Aztec the man with the sword said.

" what's the plan boss Zach said.

" give me a sec Raiden said.

The civilians were off the streets hiding so they wouldn't be in the way when they engaged the enemy.

" take them on one on one, do it quickly Raiden said.

" right! They said going in separate directions leaving Raiden and Lancelot alone.

" I hope you're ready boy.

" always.

With Zach and Aztec...

Zach was blocking Aztec's blades with his sword. He sword his sword with fast and hard swings but Aztec dogged his attacks effortlessly.

" Bite this! Zach said slamming the hammer of his magnum repeatedly.

The bullets were deflected away as he rushed at Zach stabbing his shoulder. Zach grabbed his arm pulling the blade out and broke his arm. Aztec stumbled back holding his arm.

" ok then let's play Zach said as he used his semblance.

A purple transparent Grimm reaper with bone wings appeared around Zach. Aztec drew his crossbow and started firing but the bolts bounced off the construct. The reaper grabbed him and repeatedly slammed him into the ground until he stopped moving.

With Shieva and Eric...

They slashed at each other claws hitting claws.

" ooh someone's angry she said.

" shut up he said head butting her.

She stumbled back and growled at him. Enraged she furiously slashed him all over his body. she stopped realizing he was unharmed. He smirked under his mask and uppercuts her launching her in the air. She hit the ground hard cracking it.

" that takes care of that he said.

With Alexis and Grizzly...

She was firing arrow after arrow into the walking tank. He swung his hammer but she was too fast to hit. He grabbed her in a bear hug and started crushing her. Her eyes turned a light orange with a dark line around her eyes ( like quiet from mgsv ). She activated her overdrive semblance that boosted his physical strength and spread. She then kicked him in the Dick making him drop her. he was assaulted with punches and kicks that he couldn't counter she then lifted him and slammed him on her knee breaking his back.

With Raiden and Lancelot...

Raiden was thrown into a green car with a cut on his right cheek.

" is that it? Lancelot said.

Raiden rushed at him swords clashing. They both wounded each other with deep sword cuts all over their bodies. Lance disarmed him and hit him in the gut with his shield knocking him to the ground. He pinned Raiden with his sword against his throat.

" yield Lancelot said.

Suddenly an explosion went off throwing both into a near by building. When the ringing in Raiden's ears stopped he saw team RWBY fighting hundreds of grim. As he was about to help Lancelot got in his way.

" move I have to help stop the Grimm.

" I care not for the grim only you are my only concern.

Raiden rushed at him and destroyed his shield with an aura charged fist sending back out into the street. Lancelot countered with swift sword strikes. He blocked sword with the chains on his arms before catching the blade breaking it. He then punched him breaking the front part of his helmet sending him flying back. Lancelot got on his knees blood dripping from is head.

" mark my words boy you may have beaten me but my brother is coming for you.

Raiden grabbed him by the neck and punched him knocking him out. He grabbed his sword and help his friends exterminate all the Grimm in the city.

Later on at Beacon...

Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and RAZR plus Sun and Neptune partied after a long day. Raiden had stepped outside he was thinking about what Lancelot said.

" hey you ok Blake said.

" huh oh yeah I'm fine he said as she stood beside him.

They held each others hands both of them blushing.

" Blake...

" yes?...

" I love you.

" ...i love you too.

Unknown location throne room...

" my lord your brother failed to get the boy shall I prepare my team? Knox said.

" no commander that won't be required next time I'll deal with him myself Argus said.

Volume 2 end.


	7. Chapter 7

Volume 3 chapter 1.

The first day of the Vytal festival tournament...

A sponsor match between teams RAZR and GAND would start before the official first match. The leader of team GAND is Guantanamo aka gummy, she has sea foam green hair and eyes, pale skin, wearing an open white jacket, white one piece swim suit, cargo pants and combat candles. Her weapons are a trident in her left hand and a short sword in right hand. Next Adachi Makinata a cat Faunus who is extremely femmine looking. He has black hair, a black cat tail, blue eyes and pale skin. He's wore a dark blue hoodie with false cat ears on top and sleeves that were long enough to hide his hands, Black jeans and black sneakers. His weapons were hidden so his opponent had no idea what he had. Then Nikon grace he has short brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He wore a brown muscle shirt, grey body armor, black pants, and combat boots. His weapon is a steel wrath hammer simple but effective. Lastly Dani Lorwin, she has long black hair that covered her left eye, red eyes, and pale skin, she wore a black shirt with shredded sleves, wrist bands, ripped jeans, and black sneakers. Her weapon is a bladed chain whip on her right hip. The arena changed into four sections forest, mountain, ocean, and urban. The match started with 1v1 in each area.

In the forest area...

Alexis fired arrows at Niko he hid behind a tree. She fired an explosive arrow blowing up a tree knocking him away. He raised his hammer and a large chunk of earth lifted from the ground and flew at her. She used her semblance and destroyed the piece of earth. Niko lunged at her hitting her in the gut with his hammer knocking her to the ground. He pinned her under his boot with a cocky grin which faded away when she grabbed him by the balls and squeezed until he passed out.

In the urban area...

Dani spun her whip deflecting bullets from Eric's rifle. She whipped the rifle from his hands and whipped him all over his body. He popped his claws and rushed at her. Her whip straightened becoming a sword and parried his savage attacks. He swept her legs and pounced on her. She kicked him in the face, grabbed his leg and threw out of the ring.

In the mountain area...

Swords came from Adachi's sleeves as he rushed Zach. Zach could only block with his own sword Adachi out matched him in terms of speed. Before he knew it he was pushed to the edge of the ring. Adachi came in with a flying kick but Zach grabbed his leg at the last second taking him with him out of the ring.

In the ocean area...

Gummy was keeping Raiden at bay with her unique fighting style. As Raiden was about to go on the offensive Dania's whip wrapped around his neck checking him. He fell on his knees gasping for air as Dani put her heel on his back as a sadistic smile appeared on her face. Suddenly an conclusive arrow hit Dani knocking her beside gummy. The water around them started to freeze as Raiden stood up. A blue ball of his Aura formed in his hands as he spun and threw it at them. The aura sphere exploded on contact blowing them out of the ring an gained a victory for team RAZR.

Later on after all the teams had their team battles...

Raiden and his team were enjoy some Ramen at a stand that both team RWBY and JNPR recommend.

" today was a good turn out don't you think Raiden said.

" yeah I guess Eric said still a little bombed out he got eliminated.

" hey don't fret next time you could challenge her to a rematch Zach said.

" sure he said with a small grin.

" I'm just glad that sponsor match worked and we got more people watching than in previous year's Alexis said.

" totally a win in my book Raiden said.

Suddenly a boy with long spiky black hair, red eyes, dark skin, wearing a black and red leather jacket, spiked fingerless gloves, black jeans with red flames, and black steel toed boots sat beside Raiden. The boy had a silver and black sword ( BO3's fury's song ) on his back.

" how's my favorite living bug zapper doing?

" Raiden his eyes went wide knowing who the guy was.

" I'm sorry but who the FU*k are you? Eric said.

" chill E...guys this is my older brother Ryuga Raiden said.

" yo Ryuga said.

" hi Alexis said.

" hello Zach said.

" hey bro mind... if we talked in private.

Raiden gave his team a look and they nodded and left. Once they were gone Raiden slammed his brother's head into the counter of the stand.

" ok I deserved that.

" ya think your black ass disappeared for nearly a year and you think I'm going to pretend like nothing happened get the FU*k out of here.

" yeah well I had my reasons he said lighting and taking a puff of his cigar.

" really... seriously..

" oh sh*t you right he said giving him his own.

Raiden rolled his eyes taking a puff

" ok so I've been closely watching the Hyperion Argus leader while I was gone.

" what did you find out.

" that man is goddamn nut case... fun fact he wasn't even the leader of the organization until a decade ago until he butchered the last twelve leaders on Hyperion's council.

" jeez... well i'll hold my ground if he wants me he'll get me.

" I hope your ready little brother... you might bee fighting the devil incarnate.

" yeah...

" oh one more thing Korra made cookies he said sliding a package to Raiden.

" oh god he said his face turning green.

" yep good luck buddy he said about to leave.

" oh no if I have to eat our sister's nasty ass cookies you do too he said sitting Ryuga down.

" ah FU*k me said as Raiden opened the box.

Later on both brothers were resting in the nurses office recovering from serious food poisoning.


	8. Chapter 8

2 days later...

The 2 vs. 2 rounds came to an end and the 1 vs. 1 rounds begun the following night Yang against Mercury. She won the match but attacked Mercury clamming he attacked her it was strange very strange.

" maybe she was just seeing things Zach said.

" my sunflower doesn't like that bastard Mercury did something Eric said.

" well we can't question him he's back in mistral Alexis said.

" it's in the past now let's just focus on the rest of the tournament Raiden said.

" fine you guys go I'll keep Yang company for the next couple of hours he said leaving.

Later on at the coliseum...

The next match between Pyrrha verses Penny was about to begin and Raiden well he was nervous he felt something was off way off which is why he had his weapons on him.

Remnants' high orbit Hyperion warship Nemesis.

The Nemesis warship is jet black with the Hyperion logo and is three times larger than a standard Atlas Airship. Argus sat on his thrown on the ship's bridge watching the battle between the two redheads.

" send in the Titans and bring the boy too me. ( the Titan mech suit are similar to the Atlas AST from cod AW )

Suddenly twelve large metal objects fell from the ship heading to the coliseum. The objects smashed through the energy shield blowing both Penny and Pyrrha away. Civilians in the stands started to panic as the dust settled and the Titans because visible. The mechsuits are chrome, twelve feet tall with, armed with a mini gun on the right arm, plasma launcher on the left arm, and rocket launchers on the shoulders. The Titans focused their gaze at Raiden raising their mini gun arms at him.

" oh sh#t.

They opened fire as Raiden protected himself and the people around him with a wall of lightning melting the bullets on contact. He then jumped high in the air and came down with a lightning charged fist destroying one Titan. He dodged punches with his sword drawn cutting off the second Titans arm blasted the third one off it's feet with a neon blast. He was shot in the back with a plasma blast forcing him on his knees. His back has a nasty third degree burn that was slowly healing but he was grabbed by the same titan that shot him and was being crushed in it's arms. He let out pained yell before head butting the titan wrapping his chain around it swinging him into the others. He let go of the chain and the titan flew into the coliseum's wall. The fifth and sixth Titans slammed their first down on top of him as he blocked the attack with his arms. Both Titans were pushed back and their arms and legs were cut off in a blink of an eye. The seventh Titan grabbed him by the head and was repeatedly slammed into the ground and then pinned under it's heel. He growled pushing off the ground, grabbed the Titans by the leg and threw it straight up in the air. The Titan fell back down crashing into the eighth Titan. The last four Titans rushed at him while he stood his sword raised. With a single swing the Titans were cut to pieces with their pilots unharmed. An uncomfortable silence feel on the coliseum whole planet knows that Raiden isn't human and some were afraid of what he could do.

" well that was quite an impressive display Raiden.

Raiden spun around and saw an armored figured standing on top of the coliseum's wall.

" Argus! He growled.

Volume 3 chapter 2 end.


	9. Chapter 9

Raiden glares at Argus gripping his sword tightly lightning dancing across the blade. Argus jumped high in the and landed in front of Raiden cracking the ground.

" it's nice to finally meet you.

" well I can't say the feeling is mutual.

" ah forgive me I was merely testing you... any way I something to tell you.

" alright talk.

" see the powers that you've been mastering all your life they don't belong to you they belong to me.

" ok say I do believe you... how did I get them.

" oh simple you parents infected you with synthetic dust crystal that bonded and mutated your DNA giving you the gifts you have now.

" where are my parents?

" their safe working for me, you can meet them once when make a deal.

" what's the offer?

" times are changing and this world needs proper guidance under one rule to unify everyone Humans and Faunus alike.

" so you want to be a god?

" we're both gods among men fit to do whatever we want with no one to hold us back.

" I am no god I fight for the people ensuring we have a tomorrow.

" you're thinking to small the people you protect don't give a damn about you they fear you look around.

Raiden did look around the coliseum a lot of people flinched and cringed under his gaze.

" they see us as monsters wild beasts to them we're no different than filthy Grimm.

" say I do help you will my friends be protected?

" yes they will they'll be placed under protective custody with benefits of course.

" what do I have to do?

" take my hand.

Raiden reach out and shook his hand.

" you've made the right choice.

" I know he said shocking him with over 500,000 volts of electricity.

Argus let out a pained yell which became a cackling laugh. He punched Raiden gut breaking at least two ribs. He fell on the ground holding his side. He looked up and saw Argus about to blast him in the face with his palm laser. Suddenly Penny blasted him in the back with her green energy attack sending him to the other side of the arena.

" GRR you damn Android! He yelled shoot two beams of heat at her from the lenses of his helmet.

The beams hit Penny causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared the right side of Penny was greatly damaged and people saw she wasn't human either. Argus marched to her but Raiden tackled him running into the coliseum's walls and fell down crashing into Beacon's roof and into the library. Ryuga who was in the stands pulled out of his scroll and hacked into the pa system.

" attention everyone please calmly head to the exits we are evacuating the area to get you all to safety.

With that said people started to leave as fast as possible good thing too because this will be a Grimm hot spot. Raiden slowly sat up covered in cuts and possibly internal bleeding. He turned swinging his sword but Argus caught it in his hand.

" nice sword he said crushing the blade into several pieces.

Raiden was then kicked sent flying threw some book shelf. He raised his hand firing obsidian spikes at Argus which he dodged. Argus was then hit with a ice ball and started to freeze in place. Raiden created a ice hammer hitting him across the library. Argus looked up and saw Raiden rushing at him, with a raised hand Raiden was forced to the floor with heavy gravity Bering down on him.

"so young so very stupid he said as Raiden started to float.

Argus closed his hand crushing Raiden's bones. He then one inched punched him making him spit up blood. Raiden took a deep breath and spewed burning smoke at Argus scorching his body making him release his hold on him. As his feet touched the floor he lunged at Argus pounding his body with rapid kicks and punches. He dropped kicked him out of the library through some was and into the cafeteria.

" you're mine Argus! Raiden shouted as an obsidian staff formed in his hands.

Outside...

Nearly all of the huntsman that were apartment of the tournament helped with the evacuation but a certain lady in a red dress had to make a call

" Taurus I need you to bring the Grimm now!

" why fall you saw what those two can do right?

"I know I just need a distraction so I can kill the headmaster and get what belongs to me.

" fine but you will owe me.

Several Bullhead with the white fang logo started to offloading Grimm adding fuel to the already dangerous fire. Cinder smirked pressing a button on her scroll activating the virus in the Atlesian drones. She programmed them attack anything that moved. Raiden smashed through Beacon's front doors and into the statute in the courtyard destroying it. Blood leaked from his mouth, nose, and forehead as stared at the sky it's filled with Griffins and nevermore.

" look at this chaos it's disgusting this is why I will bring order to this pathetic planet.

" order?! You are a tyrant a tyrant who thinks he's a god.

" **I AM A GOD! a** god who rules with strength alone Argus started as a sickly pure and black Aura flared up.

" strength won't bring you victory.

Argus blasted him in the middle of the chest with a red energy blast from his finger tip. Raiden hit the ground not moving as his eyes were whited out.

" hmph you sound like her you sound like my former master... Salem.

The whole shook violently as a Grimm dragon freed it' self from it's mountain prison and flew towards Beacon. The dragon flew in a pattern above the school as a black tar like liquid that fell from it's body spawning even more Grimm. Argus rocketed in the with the thrusters on bottom of his boots and back and attack the massive Grimm. With in Raiden's body his powers stirred in his damaged body as they're about to be unleashed. A pillar of blue light erupts from his body shooting into the sky creating storm clouds. Everything stopped as everyone's attention was focused on the blue light. As the light died down was back on his feet but he was different, his hair was now neon blue and his blue streaks were black, his muscle mass had increased and his veins were throbbing with a blue glow, and finally he wore a black mask over his mouth and nose, clawed and arm bladed forearm gauntlet's and knee high greaves that were all made from the metal in his own blood.

" **ARGUS!** he roared as lightning exploded in the sky.

Raiden raised his hand and swung it down as a bolt of lightning struck the dragon. The dragon roared as it's wings burned away and it fell crashing hard into the ground. Grimm swarmed at him ready to rip him too shreds but he didn't even attempt to defend himself. As the Grimm came within an inch he released a Neon repulse turning the Grimm into ash.

" amazing I've never seen such power before it's thrilling Argus said as he landed near Raiden.

Raiden rushed him faster than before punching Argus. He rolled across the ground smashing into some stands of the fairgrounds. The right side of Argus' helmet was gone exposing his face. His face had healed third degree burns and his eye was a sickly green. Raiden grabbed him by the throat lifting him off his feet. He was then was blasted point blank in the face but that didn't faze him. With a growl he slammed Argus hard into the ground forming a crater. Argus then forced him to the ground with a gravity slam. The pressure grew heavier and heavier until the ground be came a sink hole. Raiden glided out the sink hole with his hard light wings and hovered in mid air. He decided it was time to end this fight as an lightning charged Aura sphere formed in his right hand. Argus put his hands together building up Energy. Raiden threw the sphere as Argus fired the massive purple energy beam, the beam hit the sphere but the sphere overpowered the beam hitting Argus in a blinding and dealing flash of light. When the light faded the fairgrounds were completely destroyed and Argus was on his knees armor ruined and his helmet completely gone revealing his short spiky brown hair. Raiden stood in front of him looking at the false god, he raised his hand and threw a punch with all his might but Argus grabbed his fist smirking.

" my semblance doubles my physical strength by taking from my opponent but instead of releasing it all in one attack it lasts one hour and you weren't holding back.

Argus proceeded to beat the living hell out of Raiden destroying his armor, breaking the rest of his ribs, sternum both legs, his jaw, and tore off his left arm. Raiden hit the ground defeated with his body broken and his powers drained, his eyes lost their color as his hair turned normal. The last thing Raiden saw before darkness consumed him was the smile Argus had it was the kind of smile that put fear in the hearts of men. Argus' smile quickly faded as he coughed up a lot of blood, he was bleeding internally and was in condition to fight anyone which was in his benefit as Knox came and picked him up in a VTOL. An unknown figure dragged Raiden to safety as Beacon became deserted.

The next morning...

A lone Beowulf was sniffing around the fairgrounds until it found an arm the arm smelled good so it ate it. The Grimm violently convulsed growing in size fur turning blood red and it's spikes and mask turned black. It stood on its back legs and howled black lightning shooting out of it's mouth a new beast is born

Volume 3 end.


	10. Chapter 10

Four months later in a Atlas hospital...

Raiden has been in a coma like state even since he lost his fight with Argus. his body has healed and it regenerated his lost arm but there are scars a side effect of his healing factor being overtaxed and needs to recharged. Blake never his side she was asleep in a chair by his bed Ryuga tried to convince her to stay his home but she refused she's stubborn but that's Raiden loves about her. Ryuga watched his brother from the window in the hallway hoping he will wake up soon.

" Ryuga sir.

Ryuga looks to right and sees a woman about Nora's height with light skin, long black hair, brown eyes, wearing a lab uniform and glasses. her name is Dee Dee Olivia cooper but everyone calls her Doc.

" what is it Doc.

" general Ironwood requested to speak with you.

" fine but contact me if anything changes he said walking away.

" yes sir.

" in Raiden's mind...

Raiden is walking through a frozen forest following a black wolf deeper into the woods. they reached a temple and headed inside as a storm approached.

" this place looks abandoned... what do you think little guy?

He asked the wolf but the wolf was no where to be seen.

" great he said as he explored the temple.

He found a circle carved into the floor that have ten roman numerals. He stepped on the number six and nothing happened. He moved to the number ten and still nothing happened, next he stepped on number two and it glowed blue. The other numbers glowed as well but then faded except the two.

" Raiden.

He turned around and saw five people wearing black robes that hid their faces.

" who are you people.

One of the robed figures stepped forward.

" I am you but vastly stronger he said removing his robe.

" da FAQ.

The other Raiden had black fur on his cheeks, his ears are pointy, his teeth are sharper, and his eyes have slits ( think of kurama's eyes from naruto but blue ) black claws and

" you're a Faunus?

" well technically I'm a werewolf

" how is this possible how is two of us.

" it's simple I am from a different of dimension and were are speaking because since you are in a comatose like state it was easy to contact you in your dreams

" yeah I got my ass beat.

" oh I know but don't sweat it you win some you loose some.

" so where are you from?

" I'm from Earth its a little bigger than Remnant with only humans and no Faunus, Grimm, or dust.

" wow kind uh sounds boring.

" not really I deal with dark magic, Aliens, mutants, Cyborgs and other stuff on a daily basis.

" ah sounds like you have your plate full... so did you have something thing to tell me?

" I do at your current level of power you won't beat Argus.

" ok then tell me how.

" you already have the power you need you just need to push beyond your limits.

" have you?

" yes it was a long and painful road but I endured it and became stronger... now my friends and I will grant you some new skills to expand your arsenal.

" who are your friends.

The other four removed their robes revealing themselves. The first man wore a black leather jack over a grey hoodie, blue jeans, and black shoes. The second man wore a yellow and black jacket, fingerless gloves, black cargo pants, and has a katana on his back. The third man wore a red Bennie, white hoodie, jean vest, jeans, sneakers and has a chain on his right arm. The last man has silver hair, sword on his back, grey headband over his left eye and his body was a jet black exoskeleton.

" meet Cole, Alex, Delsin, and jack aka the original Raiden, they were the men who our powers came.

" so there your mentors basically.

" kinda wolfy over here did take my, Cole's and Alex's powers without permission Delsin said.

" what?

" ok look things were really bad where I come so I traveled to other dimensions by using a portal gate way my fatter built and took the DNA of the strongest beings I could find.

" what did he take from you jack?

" nothing he asked for training on hot to fight with a sword.

" after my training I adopted the name Raiden and grew my hair the same length as jack to honor him.

" ah I see... what of the other eight Raiden's?

" don't worry about them they're dealing with there own problems and I will deal with them later but now focus on your universe that's apart of the RWBYverse.

" wait RWBYverse...I don't get it.

" ok the universe you are in exists because you exist it's one of an infinite amount of universes your universe is not too close nor is it too far from the prime universe.

" what about the other universes?

" the other universes are all different with some being similar or completely different to the prime universe, like some are gender swapped, good guys are bad guys and bad guys are good guys, the Grimm don't exist, there is no conflict, Faunus are the majority and humans are the minority, what's fiction in your universe may be real in another and vice versa, hell there may be other heroes or villains that are equally or even more powerful than you or I... any thing is possible you understand that now?

" yeah I do now.

" now let's get down to business.

In the real world unknown location castle Hyperion...

Argus sat on a medical table out of his armor as Dr. Merlot injected him with the green serum he used on Grimm.

" my lord this is your tenth dosage today you need to take them sparingly.

" your concern is appreciated doctor but for now focus on your work and I'll worry about my own health.

" as you whish master he said as left.

Argus growled blasting a hole in the roof of the castle he grown much stronger since he fought Raiden.

" I will ascend to a god and I will surpass the old brothers mark my words!

Back in Atlas Blake wakes up stretching then reaches for here book but notices it's gone. She looks up and sees Raiden awake reading her book

" oh hey babe.

Blake said nothing she only latched onto him like her life depends on it crying into his shoulder.

" shy it's ok Blake I'm ok.

Volume 4 chapter 1 End.


End file.
